


The gem

by Salllzy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, Sent to another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would find him and bind him to himself, then there would be no way for him to escape. He would be his for all of time, of course once he was turned those emerald eyes would change to a ruby red, but they would look so much better on him. He would teach him how to hunt, how to use his new powers, how he was so much better than everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gem

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note- my mind is so weird so please don't ask just enjoy. This is a one shot at the moment, depending on what people think I may add to it. 
> 
> Disclaimer- Don't own Harry potter and don't own Skyrim, and no money is made off this.

Ho

How had this came to be? He had been happy at one point then they had tried to kill him, because of how he looked, because of the large leather wings on his back, because he was half dragon. He was a Drakon, half dragon, half human. He didn't even know how he came to be just that he was, so they threw him into the veil, they hoped that it would kill him.

 

It didn't, but rather sent him to another world, it sent him to Skyrim.

 

It had been so strange waking up in a land of snow, ice and war. Still he moved from one place to another never settling down, it wasn't like he could settle down there was so much to see and do! This land was so new to him, new and so very adventurous no one was idle everyone moved around, they didn't seem to stop for moment. It was strange to him, he had learned after the war to slow down, to enjoy life for what it was worth, rather than rush around non stop.

 

He loved watching the people of this land as everyone seemed to be doing their own thing,  from the Jarls to the people who sold firewood to the inns, no one seemed to pause and look around them, not one of them seemed to take in the beauty that was around them it was almost as if they took it for granted. Still if they wouldn't do it then he would do it for them, he would watch as the sun would rise and set, he would never get tired of watching things like that not after being in the dark for so long.

 

“Got you.”

 

Harry gave a startled yell as someone grabbed hold of him, he struggled as he felt hands wrap around him. There was no way in hell that someone was going to get one up on him, not after he had lived through a war.

 

“You are truly a wonderful find, Lord Harkon will be pleased to have you.”

 

Harry bit down on the hand that was trying to wrap around his throat there was no way in hell that he was allowing, this! He would rather die than allow someone to make him a pet!

 

“Get back here you little milk drinker!”

 

Harry swung around and hit him full force in the face before running off he didn't even have time to listen to the sound that his nose breaking made, he was not going to let them catch him that easily, that was if he let them catch him at all. He had spent too long doing what everyone else told him to do, now he was going to live for himself.

 

“We need to report this to Lord Harkon.”

 

The man turned to his female companion and nodded his head.

 

“Lord Harkon will not be pleased that we lost him. After he had everyone looking for someone like him for so long.”

 

The two of them shuddered at the thought of what Harkon would do to them once he found out that they had lost the one that he wanted to become his new queen, while not uncommon or unheard of it had shocked them that their lord had wanted to find someone else. After all he had been married to his wife for a very long time but the loss of her and drove him closer to the edge, many of them wanted to bring him back from it which was why they were willing to find someone for him.

 

“Lets us head back.”

 

The two of them turned and began running back towards Solitude, they would go through the city in the night and get to the boat by by dawn. It would mean that they would have to travel by day but they were going to do it as it would be less painful than arriving at the castle a day early.

 

They had arrived at the castle two days later than they had planned, they had been attacked by the Dawnguard and had to hide so that they could heal, they would have healed quicker if they had some potions on them or even a blood potion but they had been too busy rushing to get this mission over and done with that they had forgotten to take any of them with them which looking back on it now had been very stupid thing to do.

 

Still they were at the castle and that was a good thing, even if they did have to face the wrath of their lord and master. Lord Harkon did not take failure very well, and the fact that they had some how failed him would cause them a lot of trouble, trouble that they didn't want or need.

 

“Lord Harkon we have returned.”

 

Lord Harkon looked at them, his red eyes boring into them as they tried not to squirm at the scrutiny that they were under.

 

“So you have.”

 

That didn't sound good, that did not sound good at all.

 

“You have returned empty handed, so that means that you failed me.”

 

Was it too late to turn away? That they could somehow manage to escape the castle and make their way back to Skyrim, where hopefully they would be safe. Doubtful, still if there was a small chance then they would take it.

 

“He fought Lord Harkon, we did not expect him to have such combat knowledge. We were unprepared for the attack or damage that he did to us.”

 

Lord Harkon stood up and walked around them like a wild saber cat that had found it’s prey, no energy was wasted as he stalked around them.

 

“Truly? You were unprepared for a mere waif of a boy to attack you? That he some how managed to overpower two vampires that are nearly 500 years old.”

 

They didn't move, they had no real way of defending themselves from what was being said, they could hear the other snickering at their misfortune, then let them go against the small waif of a boy. He had been trained, he had fought in war they had not been prepared for that, they had thought that he would have been some spoiled rich child that was used to getting everything that he wanted. Not a battle hardened warrior. They had been blinded, by a pretty face and small stature, they would not make that mistake again. That was if they lived past today.

 

“Not only did you fail me, but you came back here empty handed. It is almost as if you are tempting me to kill you.”

 

They didn't know what to say, after all what could they?

 

“No matter, someone else will go and bring him to me.”

 

They were being let off? Why? That didn't make any sense, Lord Harkon never let anyone off if they failed him, it simply wasn't done. So why was he doing this now? There had to be a reason that he was doing this, they didn't know why he was but they were grateful for it.

 

~~~~Harkon~~~~~

 

He had misjudged, he had thought that two would have been enough, but it looked like it wasn't. This time he had sent a group, he had seen in a vision about a young man with flawless emerald green eyes, that sparkled with life, with snow white skin and hair that was so dark that it looked like an ebony river. He had to have this creature.

 

He would find him and bind him to himself, then there would be no way for him to escape. He would be his for all of time, of course once he was turned those emerald eyes would change to a ruby red, but they would look so much better on him. He would teach him how to hunt, how to use his new powers, how he was so much better than everyone else.

 

Harkon licked his lips thinking about the blood that flowed through those veins, what would it taste like? Would he be able to describe the taste? Or would he drain him dry in an attempt to consume it all, all that sweet blood?

 

He didn't know, he didn't know how this vision came to be either. All he knew was he wanted the person who was in the vision, he wanted to claim him, to make him his! But it was finding him, which was proving to be more difficult than what he first thought. Still he was not giving up not yet, not when he was so close to having him!

 

Harkon snarled, he had sent two people who he thought that would get the job done, but they failed! They failed him! They were lucky that he let them live, bah he was surrounded by fools and incompetent imbeciles! If he had to he had to he would leave would leave the castle and find his little creature himself.

 

He could see himself, claiming the creature underneath him, hearing him begging and pleading for more. Oh how sweet it would be! And yet? EVerytime he or someone from the castle got close to even catching him he would somehow escape, while it proved that he was able to defend himself and could fight should he need to Harkon did like the fact that he was using it against him.

 

Still one way or the other he would have this gem, he would find him and possess him!

 

 

 


End file.
